


猴爪

by Yeshoubai



Category: Istvan - Fandom, István a király - Szörényi/Bródy/Bródy & Boldizsár, istván a király(Színház)
Genre: M/M, 啊哈, 我烂尾了！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeshoubai/pseuds/Yeshoubai
Summary: 伊斯特凡向猴爪许了三个愿望
Relationships: István/Koppány
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	猴爪

1.

拓达总是有许多奇怪的东西。在伊斯特凡还叫沃伊克，还没有因为他的虔诚受这萨满厌恶之时，他常仗着年幼的优势，去拓达的帐子里乱翻一气。

伊斯特凡更多是居住在埃斯泰戈尔姆，尽管盖撒实际并未完全放弃马扎尔人的原始祭祀，但在埃城之中，在基督的挤占下，祖灵的神恩只有在祈祷丰收与战争胜利时才被人记起。

而拓达的帐子中什么都有，远超过伊斯特凡所见过的。羊的颅骨，马的胃结石，鹰的喙，走进拓达的帐子就像去浏览一个老猎人的毕生收藏一样。当然，柜子里还有许多主要成分是岩石与草药的通灵药膏。不过伊斯特凡感兴趣的还是那些动物身上的部分，他这个年纪的少年总是对这些曾活过，现在死了的静物过分热衷。

对此萨满并无意见。首先伊斯特凡非常懂事，他虽然好奇，但从不会放纵自己像旋风卷过羊群一样，弄得柜子一团糟。即使他会拿什么东西走，那也只是想分享新奇玩意，拿去给瑞卡或是库潘看看。其次，伊斯特凡，沃伊克距离他的祖先太远了，比盖撒那个引来洪水的家伙还远。拓达非常希望寄宿在苍鹰头骨中的神魂能唤起他的血性。第三，伊斯特凡并不是经常来，收拾帐子这种琐碎活也用不上拓达本人来做。

不过那些收藏品，说实在的，伊斯特凡快对它们移情别恋了。他暂时还对那些骨头羽毛感兴趣，只是因为还没在这附近找到更吸引他的玩意。不能责怪孩子们的变心太快，拓达在这些头骨上看到了神圣，但伊斯特凡只觉得它们是玩具。距离上一次大规模地行猎已经过了很久，这期间没有新鲜物件加入拓达的柜子。

不过今天伊斯特凡看到了一个此前从未见过的收藏。那是一只枯干的猴爪。它正正地摆在架子上，毛像是从来没有人清理过一样。它的主干萎缩狰狞，它的毛肮脏成绺，它成功凭丑吸引了伊斯特凡的注意。

自然，他要把这新发现分享给他人。瑞卡绝对不会喜欢这种东西。于是伊斯特凡抓了猴爪那只剩半截的臂骨，熟门熟路地向库潘的帐子里跑。

“您看！一个长毛人手！”他叫道。

“不，”库潘把侄子一把提起来放到腿上，从咯咯咯笑个不停地孩子手里接过那个猴爪，“这是猴子的手。”

“它有什么用吗？拓达把它放得很高，我够了半天才拿到。”

“据说，它能实现每个人三个愿望。”

“您对它许了什么愿望？”

“我没许。”

“为什么！”伊斯特凡叫起来，他把猴爪从库潘手里抢过来，大有埋怨叔叔暴殄天物之意地将猴爪抱紧，“我就有好多愿望要说。”

“它不是我们的东西，沃伊克。”库潘摸了摸伊斯特凡的头顶，用指头玩着他的发旋，“它是钦察人送来的礼物，它用的是其他神明的怪力。”

“我不管，它看起来只是一个老猴子！——猴子，我要成为一名伟大的人！”当孩子蛮横地要求完，猴爪仿佛显灵似的动了动指头。伊斯特凡被吓了一跳，但它再没有别的表示，伊斯特凡便壮了胆子，把猴爪又塞给库潘，“您也说吧，叔父，您也成为一名伟大的战士。”

“我本来就是，傻小子，而且这种事不能靠求别人。”库潘不为所动，但挨不过伊斯特凡的不依不饶，“算了，算了，我希望你健康。”

“您这话像我母亲一样，真无聊。”

库潘冷笑着哼了一声：“如果你是一个伟大的勇士，那你就去把这话和萨罗特讲。”

“不了……”伊斯特凡抖了抖，“我要把东西还给拓达去。我、我就要回埃斯泰戈尔姆了，我去多找瑞卡玩一会。”

“滚吧！”库潘大笑着把他放下来，赶马似的拍了下伊斯特凡的屁股，“孬种！”

2.

内战平息之后过了将近二十年，邵莫吉州重新又有了什么不和谐之音。作为库潘的声名最为响彻的封地，即使它的前任领主丧命已久，它仍把库潘等人对祖灵的热衷深埋土里。此地的人正像由土地中长出的树，他们汲取着土地中祖灵的残血长大，待成声势，这群后生就捡起曾沦为奴隶的那群人的刀，向已把王位坐稳的国王发难。

国王早已把王位坐稳。镇压这和当年完全没有可比性的叛乱——说是叛乱都是抬举，这场闹剧，修道院的史书编撰僧都不屑动笔——简直轻而易举。

战俘又一次被押着从埃斯泰戈尔姆的街道走过。只是队伍远不及当年壮观。王城没再为这么不足道的一次胜利大办筵席，当然，战利品与奴隶还是一如既往地收缴。

在一众金银中，有一卷豹皮裹着的条状物。它被收走时，伊斯特凡看见那个被他要求站在这里，看着他所有的一切都被收走的领头羊。那个战俘眼底洋溢着一类隐秘的欣悦。伊斯特凡走下王座，他抖开兽皮，其中所保存的猴爪啪得砸到地上。

“这是一个能实现任何愿望的宝贝，我尊贵的国王。”那个年轻人咯咯咯地笑起来，按住他的护卫立刻在他小腹补上两拳，但他还是喘着气艰难地大笑。伊斯特凡觉得他有些像拓达，虽然他已经把拓达是怎么样的一个人忘得只剩几个记忆里模糊的剪影了。

“但你为什么不用它获取胜利？”伊斯特凡把那猴爪从地上捡起，掸了掸灰，“想一想就能明白，它绝不是没代价的神迹。”

“是因为获取胜利从不能靠这种偏门！”年轻的叛军首领朝地上啐了一口，“我只把明知无望的愿望赌给它。”

伊斯特凡只觉得这论调颇为熟悉，多问上一句：“你的愿望是什么？”

他看了一眼被伊斯特凡收好的猴爪，尖利地笑了一声。

“下地狱去吧，伊斯特凡！”

3.

伊斯特凡沉向了一个梦里。

他被库潘的血包围。空气越来越热，于是血也趋向沸腾。像是大锅里熬煮的糖浆，这些淹过伊斯特凡半身的血被蒸发了水分，愈发粘稠，挤压得他感到窒息。

伊斯特凡抬脚要从这血海里出去，但脚下满是乱布的绳索。它们没有特意地去拴上国王的手脚。但这些障碍，虬杂地布在地上，本身就无意识地要在走路时绊人一跤。谁能说本意非此就是无辜呢。那些细绳趁着伊斯特凡赤足，缠上了他的趾缝，把他的脚背勒得像打包的行李，在麻绳压迫以外的地方顽固地鼓出点肉。

跋涉之间，水面从胸口降至小腹，降至胯部，将至膝盖，最后伊斯特凡一抬脚，浅到只能浸泡过脚踝的血彻底被摆脱了。伊斯特凡抬着一条腿，保持着那种赶路人拼命去摸自己进了沙子的鞋的滑稽姿势。他要去解放自己的脚。但他看过去时，脚背上的从来不是绳子，细线都要比它们粗，那些缠成乱麻的玩意，只是人的头发而已。

人不喜欢搅成一团的头发大抵是共通的常情。尤其是那些头发还是湿的，摘下来的时候难免搓上那么几下，于是几根不相干的头发缠成了粗黑的一绺。伊斯特凡感觉喉咙下有液体翻滚，他忍下反胃，把头发丢回血里，抱着腿面向着血泊坐下。

“明明它们被编起来时，明明它们还在人头上时，那些辫子看着可一点都不恶心。伊斯特凡想，“难道是我不善于照顾，不过我只是随手一捻，即使是吉塞拉最手巧的女仆，闭着眼也不可能编出好看的辫子。”而一双素手随着他的思绪出现在他身后，把玩他不长的头发。不时拂过他脖子的手指柔软而弹性，可动作却娴熟得像该充满老茧的手。伊斯特凡不回头，那双手就有可能是任何人的。区区一个梳发的仆人，他可是自己梦境的主人，他想拥有什么就有什么。

伊斯特凡忽然感觉有什么硌着脚。他挪开腿，对着刚刚脚心盖着的地方的泥土抠了抠，挖出了一颗牙。他高高举起那颗臼齿，对着阳光观赏那半透明的釉质。总是梳理着他头发的手停了下来，按上了伊斯特凡的肩，手的主人声音低沉而亲切，他说：“沃伊克，给我，那是我的东西。”

库潘不理会伊斯特凡颤抖着刻意不转过身的决心，自顾自地伸手取走了他拿着的牙齿，放到嘴里比划了几下，装了回去。

“我还丢了很多东西。”伊斯特凡这才听出来库潘说话有些漏风，他转头看了一下，库潘张嘴时牙床上空荡荡的。伊斯特凡并不惊讶，因为他知道在行刑后埃斯泰戈尔姆一度流行的风潮：起源是一个看守夸口他拔下了库潘的牙，后来市场上就多的是所谓叛军的牙齿串成的护身符。

最可笑的是有的毛毯商也加入了这场夸耀。但偏偏有人就愿意受商人的欺骗，其中随他妻家来的骑士是最热衷当着冤大头的。当伊斯特凡带着信任和宠爱拜访一二骑士时，总忍不住摇头——这些上过战场的人明明该清楚，他的叔叔不是红发，金发，或者蓝胡子。

“帮我找回来。”库潘说。

伊斯特凡利落地起身，重新跳回血海之中。水底散布着各式各样的牙齿，远超三十二颗，有人的，有狗的，有羊的。他憋着气在这些牙里择选，不过肺里的空气越发得少。伊斯特凡没选完便窒息了。当梦里的人溺死后，现实里的人才算从酣睡里醒来。

他光着脚跳下床，把那根猴爪拿到手里。

“让库潘活过来吧。”已拥有一切的国王说道。

4.

  
库潘挤在羊群里，和几只羊羔一起依偎在母羊身边。他披着羊皮的大袄，身上带着羊的骚膻气，因此才没被排外的铁蹄踏破额头。

从月亮的高度可以看出来，现在已经是后半夜。从羊嘈杂的呼吸声也能听出来，它们呼吸得是那么深沉，厚重带褶的眼皮合得那么紧，仿佛现在闯进来一条饿狼也惊不起一丝波澜。“如果现在真的闯进来一只狼——”库潘想。

他也许会反抗，尽管为了在这冬季的羊圈里取暖，每只羊都挨紧了伙伴，他不确定他能及时从这群相互挤压的牲畜中站起身。而且就算站起来，他手无寸铁，狼却呼哧呼哧喘着气，向他亮着那满口宝刀。从这点来看，埃斯泰戈尔姆的牢房真是再仁慈不过了——在他领受当头一刀前不用担心任何东西威胁他的性命。他的好侄子不会准许一只蚤子跳到他身上，于是出现了一个滑稽的对比，关押叛变重犯的监狱却被人尽可能地保持清洁舒适。如果有人能从连供睡觉的杂草杆都没有的监狱里对比出舒适的话。

摆在库潘眼前的是他久违了的自由。“久违”一词用得有些矛盾，从现实的时间跨度来说，库潘确实好久没享受过自由的空气了。当他今天黄昏问那个牧羊的老头时间时，才震惊地获知现在已与他上一次在世上呼吸时差了十几年。虽然从库潘的角度来看，他是近似睡了一觉就获释了的。只不过那一觉入睡得过于疼罢了。

但他拥有的这个自由就像是一匹蹄子里扎进棘刺化脓的骏马，鸡肋无比。他不知道自己能向何处去，如果不是今天这个曾为他举过刀枪的老人，他甚至现在已经冻死在了野外。介于匈牙利的冬天虽然冷但远不达西伯利亚那种地步，我需要介绍一下库潘刚刚苏醒时的状态，他醒来时正浑身赤裸，初生的维纳斯都比他多上些泡沫给私处遮风挡雨。因此库潘不打算追究老人曾经的逃兵行径了。当年上战场的不是死了，就是受制于人做了奴仆，哪来的闲心拯救自己以外的人。

羊群突然起了一阵骚动，库潘紧挨着的那只母羊焦躁地晃了几下，原地踏了踏蹄子。罪魁是它夜里肚饥的一个孩子，羊羔没轻没重地用它将来嚼草根的牙嚼了母亲的乳头。在白天这点痛不算什么，但在万籁俱寂的夜晚，它就像是秃头上胡蜂的一根毒蛰一样明显。母羊拖着肚皮下的小羊在羊群中挤了几步，随后就安分了下来。库潘抬头看，他看不见夜空了，所见只有母羊杂乱的白毛。

他从未如此近距离地打量一头母羊的腹部。他不拒绝女人。但不仅是为肉欲，他喜爱被软香包围的温黁，远胜性爱本身那种接近通灵的快乐。他是有三个妻子，但一只母羊还是太夸张了。母羊刚产了崽的肚子上的毛总是被乳汁打湿成绺的，动物总是肚子上的毛比四肢的更少，因此在这泥泞的哺乳期，那为了繁衍而肿胀充血的乳头更清楚地暴露在了库潘眼前。

那只贪食的羊羔很快就喝完了。天边已泛了一点晨光，再过不久那老人就该过来开圈牧羊，以及给他带点果腹的玩意，说不定还有将来往何处去的建议。正是在库潘初有了“果腹”这个念头的一瞬，他体会到了什么是忍饥挨饿的人最恐惧的东西：他们不是那么怕挨饿本身，他们怕的是忽然意识到自己正在饥饿。通常在意识到时，他们会百倍地饿比以往。

粘稠的液体滴在库潘眼上。没有了羊羔的汲取，方才被吸吮出的乳汁无处可去，正寂寥地往地上滴答。刚挤出来的羊奶实际上没谁愿意喝，它还带着羊身上的膻臭，稍微放上一会才算是能进人嘴的东西。但这滴乳汁除了它本身糟糕的气味，还满溢着饱腹的希望。库潘深感有手挤压着他的胃，又像是在极力撑大着他的胃，却不给东西填充。

“你不是没咬过。”他对自己轻轻劝了一句，而后一口叼住母羊的乳头吸吮。

母羊惊得原地踢了踢，又引起了羊群一阵骚动。狗这时也醒了，对着涌动的羊群吼了起来。羊群因此开始苏醒，四散开来对着圈外的青草跃跃欲试。只有正哺育着库潘的那只还安然地立在原地。这个和它们散发着一般气味的人从昨天挤过来就叫它迷惑。他到底是个什么东西，是它们的同伴，还是拿着鞭子抽它们的灾星？它只清楚一件事，他绝不是自己的孩子，可现在他却喝起了自己的乳汁。

他绝不是灾星，至少这张嘴还没它血亲的孩子们咬得痛。草原有父亲的一面，体现在它雷霆一般的野兽上；草原也有母亲的一面，承载在它一视同仁温厚的食草牝兽上。母羊宽容地把库潘庇护在腹下，又呆傻又仁慈地把他喂养。

至少它比那群狗和年轻的主人宽容多了。狗群乱吠，因为它们的先祖本就是那些暴乱的狼。可人就说不通了。一个年轻的声音为过早惊醒骂骂咧咧地靠近羊圈，其后紧跟着那个老牧羊人阻拦的声音。库潘急忙吐出乳头，但晚了，那个年轻人为他刚看见的景象惊呆了。以致他被父亲推开时还怔怔的，骂一句抒发感慨都顾不上。

老人歉疚地把库潘带到屋子里，仿佛当年战败的责任只在他身上似的。他对儿子解释这是一个流浪汉。年轻人哼哼了一声，但没有更多表示。接济这种可怜人对基督徒来说也许算是义务，库潘想，这算是他间接地受了伊斯特凡的恩惠。老人和儿子一同出门牧羊时嘱咐他在赶路前歇歇脚。但他并没能歇太久。

只是一会，屋外就又嘈杂起来。库潘走出门去。那个年轻人正领着几个卫兵打扮的人过来。而那个老人垂着头，远远地落在队伍后。

直到他被结结实实地捆住，被送回了埃斯泰戈尔姆——挺丢人的，连着两次回那里都是被捆着去的——他依然没想明白：逃兵究竟是不是永远逃不掉的烙印？

5.

没人喜欢在洗澡时有陌生人和自己共处一处。尽管他们只是领了伊斯特凡的命令，来看顾俘虏。

库潘回头看了一眼，那两个卫兵还是背对着他一声不吭。他展开臂，搭在温泉边缘那圈粗糙不平的石沿上，把自己往下又沉了沉。伊斯特凡善心泛滥，但也不是什么好东西，他不让自己自由自在地活，也不干脆利落地让自己死。这么想着库潘又自觉有些心虚，鉴于他生前最后的身份，要求死活算是贪得无厌了。

随便他处置自己得了，即使第一次是请了异国的军队助势，第二次是场彻头彻尾的不对等围猎，但伊斯特凡确确实实逮了自己两次。库潘看不出侄子的具体打算，不过大致意图还是能揣摩出来。他除了被押送时像个囚犯，抵达埃斯泰戈尔姆后从未有半点阶下囚的待遇加身——伊斯特凡至少是在示好。这不算坏事，任谁都不喜欢自己身首分离，而这好事也叫库潘疑惑。他相信他熟知的那个伊斯特凡会一有机会便尽力不让任何他爱的人被伤害。可现在已经过去十多年了，他难以相信马扎尔人的国王依然良善如此。

关于前领主的归属问题，大抵伊斯特凡也是这么认为——归属于他。现在，干爽齐整的库潘是他的，泡得浑身泛红指甲发软的库潘也是他的。伊斯特凡还不想早早地去考虑如何处置阔别已久的叔父这一沉重问题，但随时走到库潘背后是可以的。正像库潘清楚伊斯特凡这么抓他不是为了杀他，至少不急着杀一样，伊斯特凡也清楚，库潘懒得再向他提出异议，最多只是用鼻子哼个不大认同的气。  
  
伊斯特凡挥退了站得腿脚发酸的护卫，拖着步子向库潘光裸的后背那边去。他走得甚至可说拖沓。可就是当他的脚尖抵上温泉的边缘，库潘也不曾回头看顾他一眼。伊斯特凡蹲下身，隔着点距离抚摸眼前精健的脊背。那头半长的黑发被水汽氤氲，粘在背后，像人身上附着了若干条蜿蜒向下的蛇。  
  
“伊斯特凡。”库潘先叫他。  
  
“是您的沃伊克。”伊斯特凡低着头，还是跟先前一样小心翼翼，但总算有了把手往前移上一些按住肩膀的胆量。  
  
“不。”库潘转过身，第一次打量这个不知道哪来的本事叫自己死而复生的侄子。成年至中年这段时期，人的样貌变化不会特别大。即使埋在人群当中，库潘也能一眼认出他的侄子，但他看着这个已和自己年纪相仿的人，库潘想：他真的是我的侄子，而不是一个披了沃伊克血肉的怪物吗？

不管是怪物，还是伊斯特凡，他的脾气都不错，反正库潘硬生生塞过去的否认没叫他发火。他揪起自己披风的一角给库潘擦头，但究竟是体谅冷风损伤库潘的健康，还是避免两边各自无动于衷的沉默，连伊斯特凡自己都说不明白。

至少有一点叫他惊奇：伊斯特凡来之前在房里踱步半晌，早于后世理论提出之前意识到了深呼吸对预防怒火的效用。他生怕自己会压抑不住对库潘一贯的拒绝的气恼，库潘曾活着时，每次将他撇开到一边，他都在心底咬着牙记仇，但没多久就记成了自己的委屈。权柄归他已久了，他生怕自己克制不住对冒犯的怒火——令人惊奇的是，他并没有一丝怒意，甚至是急躁也没有。库潘的拒绝固然可恶，但它也像是弃儿曾居住的摇篮。

现在伊斯特凡回归他熟悉的软床了，他闭上眼，依偎在这硬邦邦的否认里：“那我还能是谁呢？”

“那我又是什么？”库潘站起身盯着他，水淅淅沥沥淋了一地，连国王的靴尖都打湿了。他神色平静同尖锐言语截然不同，“被你从土里刨出来的一架骨头？”

伊斯特凡支吾起来，眼神飘忽，却不是因为心虚。他正被时间缓慢雕刻出威严与厚重感的脸上突然开了一个裂缝，流淌出一缕年轻人撞见什么孟浪场面时才有的局促。他慌忙张望，看库潘把衣服搁到了哪里，抓起一条披风不顾正倒便往他身上搭。这感觉新奇却又像是久违，伊斯特凡终于把库潘裹得严严实实，然后他再次不知所措。

他嗫嚅着出声来抵抗这种多余感：“您该回去了，不能总在水里泡着。”

库潘先是没懂伊斯特凡在玩什么花样，但他毕竟熟悉自己的侄子，观察片刻就明白现在和伊斯特凡聊不了什么有深度有内蕴的问题了。前任领主终于给了国王一个笑脸，他点头应了伊斯特凡的建议——他总归对着至少看起来傻乎乎的沃伊克没办法。

6.

第一次见面是个不错的开始，既然一开始没有吵得不可开交，依按惯性，只要伊斯特凡没有说错话，库潘也不会给他什么差的对待。就算当库潘追问自己究竟因为什么重新开始有了呼吸，伊斯特凡只会垂下眼生硬地岔开话题，库潘也不再会不依不饶。

通常来说，伊斯特凡到库潘这里来也无非是坐在他叔父的床边讲些他的政绩，最多窝进怀里讨要个膝枕。如果气氛合适，伊斯特凡也恰巧那日胆大包天，他还会凑过去亲一下库潘。不过这一项屈指可数，冬天已经过去，春天已经过半，伊斯特凡得到的亲吻也只是可怜的十几次。

所以当伊斯特凡大踏步冲进来，一声不吭直接用力把库潘抱住往怀里挤压，库潘想的却是前段时间的争吵是否让本就压抑着自己愿望的伊斯特凡终于承受不住，不愿意再委屈自己了。他曾领受过伊斯特凡热烈的亲吻，因此他可能比伊斯特凡还清楚，他在自己脸上浅尝辄止的吻是多战战兢兢。

他们难得的口角是因为瑞卡。说是口角其实也只有有一句，那天不知道为什么，谈话就转到了瑞卡身上，库潘询问女儿如今的境地，他本都准备好了承受噩耗。可伊斯特只是说不知道。

这份冷漠——在库潘看来他管这种对亲人的不管不问都看做冷漠——叫他无法忍受。

“那是你的妹妹！”

伊斯特凡张了张嘴，像是要反驳什么，但还是压下了冲动。他甚至连道别都没说就离开了。次日他一如既往地来，不提昨天，也不提瑞卡，但库潘感觉到他坐在自己旁边时比以前多了些不自在。

库潘看不清背后打伊斯特凡什么表情，搞不清楚他究竟是气得发抖还是难过得打颤。他从伊斯特凡怀里挣开，他现在看清了伊斯特凡的表情，怀里空空给他当头一棒，他直直地看着库潘，活像只被主人一脚踢到路边的小狗。

“究竟怎么了？”库潘把他一把捞到怀里，哄小孩睡觉似的拍着他肩膀。

伊斯特凡刚挨上库潘时还紧绷着犹疑了一会，随即便整个人都卸下了力。他转过头死死地盯着库潘，像是预见了他的死亡，说出来的话也确实像是死亡的预兆：“我不知道怎么回事，但我听到了传言，您没有死，您回来了。”

库潘品得出这传言如果不加控制，甚至被证实会有怎么样的后果。但至少现在，他是一个安慰者，而不是在给自己考量后路。库潘轻轻地，听起来毫不在意地说：“……这不就是事实嘛。”

“这消息是从抓……找到您的地方传向四处的，它有根据……我没办法辟谣。”伊斯特凡闭上眼，说起他的预见，“当这传言到埃斯泰戈尔姆，我怎么应对那些询问，他们如果知道我您被捉住以后还活着——那究竟是谁，他们会问，有这种死里逃生的特权。”

“甚至有人会捡起您当初的旗子反抗。”

“……”镇压跟随自己背影的人，这种话库潘实在说不出口。他只能干巴巴地摸着伊斯特凡的脑袋，像医生开给垂死的病人一碗米糊，欺骗他那是良药，转身出门就要他的家人快快准备葬礼。他说：“你的仆人会忠于你，不会乱想乱传。”

“我派人打听到瑞卡了。”伊斯特凡说完顿了半晌，摇头笑了笑，“她嫁给了一个牧羊人，住的地方和发现您的地方算不上远。”

“我已经派人接她一家过来了。您可以悄悄地见见她。”伊斯特凡越说声音越低，哪有父亲和女儿见面还得偷偷摸摸的呢。他又以一种渴望的神色看着库潘：“我该走了，叔叔，明天见。”

库潘会意，他亲了一下伊斯特凡的眼睛，松开怀抱：“明天见。”

就算是在被限制着自由的软禁里，库潘也感觉到对和瑞卡见面的向往正灼烧着他的胸口。当房间里空无一人时，他甚至压不下自己的傻笑。即使到了晚上他也难以入睡，至月亮升到半天，他的床边还亮着油灯。

他终于困了，合衣就睡。被伊斯特凡安排过来照顾库潘起居的仆妇过了一会悄悄推开门，将油灯吹熄。在那之前她好奇又畏惧地盯着库潘多看了几眼，像听了什么流言因而多注意了其中的当事人一般。

7.

瑞卡踏进了她阔别已久的王帐。它更豪华了，更圣洁了。瑞卡被萨罗特驱逐之时，这脚下的王帐也不曾像现在一样展露着威严。列队迎接她的女仆都是新鲜面孔。她们紧低着头，却犹忍不住抬眼打量这位新主人。无处不在的窃视使她觉得自己的举止里仍有牧羊女的鄙俗。瑞卡走快了几步，长裙在地毯上拖曳的轻响让她稍微安心了些。

只剩一张帘子了。瑞卡在门前停下脚步，不敢撩开。伊斯特凡传她来之前已说明了要她见谁。起初瑞卡心中满是重逢的感激与欣喜。但少顷，一丝疑问攀上了她剔透的喜悦，摇头摆尾吐丝结茧，终于在她的心上织了一件审慎的罩衣。在库潘反叛之后，她只敢求父亲能得安息，只希望主如将军立于高台，端坐在祂的宫殿中，把这叛乱当做一场兵演，看过了事。

可她的父亲现在又有了呼吸，这难道是可能的吗？人子也不曾如此二度降生后驻足俗世。天堂和地狱哪里都不要他，人世不合常理地苟延他的性命——瑞卡畏惧十分。

她不知道帘子之后的是一个人，还是一具有思想的尸体；不知道库潘从何处重归；伊斯特凡可是要把他绑上火刑柱烧死，只是出自一家的关怀才让她再见父亲一面？

薄薄的一张帘子隔不住什么声响，里面的人能清楚地听到跫音如何骤停，以及帘外熟悉又陌生的女性的呼吸。由内传来了一声叹息："瑞卡，让我看看你。"

女孩哽咽了。瑞卡一下从女人变回女孩，从人母变回了人女。她不顾一切冲进帐里。这处不是狼窝虎穴。她放任自己跪在库潘面前，把脸搁上他的膝盖，放声号啕。她的膝盖弯屈，但并非是为了歉疚而压下自己尊严的弯屈。这只是下意识的举动，是她心中渴望——为了能让这个已因劳动和生养庞大了的女子重新宛如一个孩子般依偎在父亲膝头。

"这些年你都在哪儿？"库潘抱住瑞卡，不住拍着她的后颈，"萨罗特有没有欺侮你……瑞卡，我的女儿，多可怜……。"

瑞卡抽哽良久才能说出话："不，"她否认，"我是有幸的。萨罗特厌弃我，只要我离开，她也不屑和我追究……我还自由地活着，不似其他人。"

她一句话把库潘还未问出口的都答尽了，他的女儿被埋没在羊群中，如何能知道他战士的墓所在何地，他为奴的妻子们委身谁家。

库潘只能怜悯地擦去女儿的泪珠："多在这儿待会，别急着走。"

不只是对这对父女，对伊斯特凡而言，瑞卡的到来似乎也是一个向好的转变。

时间无情地收去了伊斯特凡父母的生命。但他现在从时间手里夺回了库潘，他甚至还找到了流落旷野的瑞卡。曾经家庭的轮廓似乎能再被拼凑起来。这一切都归功于那只猴爪。它是伊斯特凡虔诚的一生中少有的行差踏错。不管这伪神是谁，伊斯特凡感念它的恩情。尽管他曾得它两任主人的警告，猴爪不会无缘无故地赐福，它既不是天主，亦不是祖灵。但需要燔祭就燔祭吧，伊斯特凡想，他还支付得起，他拥有一支军队，一个国家。

伊斯特凡踱步在他的书房，搓着手。库潘稍后要来这里喝酒，吃点东西，看着他处理政务。他有一个想法不住地膨胀：库潘的存在或许可以正当化。

8.

瑞卡确实是一个楔子，她的回归把库潘和伊斯特凡重新拼合在了一起。他们相处的升温似是洪水决堤，库潘很快就能出入国王陛下的处理公事用的屋子了。

他身份是灰色，却又自如地出入在王宫中。到最后所有人都认得这个奇怪的王亲了，不过只有少部分人知晓他更详尽的身份。库潘穿过按王后喜好修剪的巴伐利亚式花圃，他遇到了那位外国的公主，王后已习惯了他的存在，向他展露了对不远不近的亲戚的那种微笑。

库潘却只是礼节性地一颔首，从她身边经过。未亲历战场的人把芥蒂放的比库潘这类人快多了。

他今天有急着要做的事。在库潘目前的处境，他的一切合理行为都是被人纵容的，大可以慢条斯理地对待。可惜他大概命中注定要和伊斯特凡去做个对头。伊斯特凡不在书房——说是书房，其实放的书并不多，大部分还是一些国王陛下的藏物，不过巴伐利亚人带的所有人都这么叫，于是库潘也这么叫了——但库潘假装自己浑然不觉的样子。在外人看来，今天没有任何可疑的事情。唯一的小小波澜是国王的神秘亲戚要去找他，推门而入却扑了个空。

伊斯特凡这些天断断续续地为他讲了他所不知道的那些事，都是他死后和复活前发生的事。伊斯特凡讲了他如何同其他国家，包括他的西方亲戚周旋，讲了怎么不情愿地去清除反抗的力量，甚至包括他的外祖和母舅。库潘暗暗咋舌，他也没想到萨罗特这样的强势的人，竟还会有亲族和她唱反调。伊斯特凡在回答时眼神躲闪，因为库潘好奇他是如何让这个和他女儿一样顽固强横的老头屈服，而他的做法是削下了库潘的一片耳朵寄了过去。

“我拿您的下场威胁他。”伊斯特凡仅敢回答得点到为止。他现在的恐惧是他之前如此下令时没有的。其一，那时库潘已经死了。其二，那时他仅剩下库潘的一个头颅——其余的部分已经拿去别的地方了。纵使一个人再爱自己的房子，当美丽的花玻璃被砸得破破烂烂，他也会自暴自弃地任由别人扔去。其三，他麻木了。或许麻木下去更好，但库潘不会喜欢这样。

最后他们还提到了那场不怎么起眼的骚乱，就是让伊斯特凡有幸重获猴爪的那场。伊斯特凡并不知道领头人的身份，但他吐露出来的关于那个年轻人的线索，让库潘立刻意识到，那是拓达的孩子。他和他父亲一个的结局，库潘来不及悲叹，一个一直缠绕着他的问题再一次浮了出来——“我为什么能再次呼吸？”

问题再次浮现，是因为库潘依稀察觉了事情的真相。那个孩子没有被伊斯特凡的人抓为奴隶，就说明他提前逃走了，逃走时他必然会带着他父亲的法器。而后他在另一群人中间，作为萨满呼唤祖灵。当伊斯特凡俘虏他的时候，也会俘虏他的财产。“猴爪。”库潘想到了那个诡异的东西。他没相信过这玩意，把伊斯特凡抱在怀里许愿也不过是哄孩子的行为，但现在不容他不怀疑了。

库潘站定书房前。他直接忽视了架子上的一堆杂物，伊斯特凡的习惯是把重要的东西一股脑藏起来，却又不会藏得很深，就像他说话一样，也因此他的话经常让库潘替他觉得憋火。他拉开抽屉，猴爪过于简单地展露在他眼前。

伊斯特凡今天也过早地回来，他拉开门帘，对着屋里噩梦中才有的场景沉默了半晌。他开口时自己都觉得语气生分得不应该：“您来这里干什么？”

“你用了这东西，伊斯特凡。”库潘不知道自己应该感激伊斯特凡还是恼火他的胡来，“我真该当初就告诉你他是什么东西。”

“牧羊人向它祈愿一群羊，它就让他的朋友死去，把羊群托付给他。他又许愿让他的朋友回来，于是裹尸布里的死人开始挣扎，他恐惧地让他的朋友再死去。都平静了，他也疯了。”

“您和我讲过。”伊斯特凡打断他，“您说过向它许愿要给出代价。”

“你不知道要给怎么沉重的代价。”

“怎样的我都可以给。”

库潘被噎得哑口无言：“……去想想那些因我的复活而起的传闻。什么代价，包括你的王座你也给得起？”

伊斯特凡没有回答，库潘叹息一声，对着猴爪说：“带我换个地方。”国王赶紧伸手去抓库潘的衣服，但手只抓爆了一团空气。

9.

库潘并没有刻意地想把自己藏起来，因此伊斯特凡要打探到他的位置也不是很难。国王获悉他的叔叔回到了一开始发现他的那户人家。伊斯特凡没有立刻叫人过去或是自己过去，他担心库潘还会继续换地方，但库潘仿佛要在这里等伊斯特凡来一般停住。

伊斯特凡这次是亲身去的。他到的时候库潘不在家。老人诚惶诚恐地告诉他，库潘让他去找了能通灵的草——具体种类现在已经无可考，总之大概是和曼陀罗一个属的可致幻的植物——他去后山了。伊斯特凡找过去时库潘正躺在地上昏睡，他面色酡红，好像是喝醉了一样。国王来的时候没有穿任何显示自己身份的衣服，外壳决定内容物的形状，伊斯特凡也就能平心静气地盘腿坐在枯树叶上，仔细盯着库潘看。

他把那些爬到库潘身上的蚂蚁拂去。药草好像被用过量了，因为库潘的肌肉过分松弛，甚至有唾液从合不很紧的嘴边淌出来。用对了绝不是这样，伊斯特凡记得拓达通灵时不是很亢奋，就是能直挺挺地盘腿坐着做梦睡觉。而库潘现在只能软软地躺在他旁边打着小鼾。

猴爪就别在库潘腰上。伊斯特凡大可以现在就把它抽出来，掰断，把库潘带回去，更严加看管。但他选择静静等库潘醒来，听他的打算。

库潘睁开眼时失焦的时间有点久。可能因为他的梦太光怪陆离。他来之前特地去羊圈寻找曾经乳过他的那只母羊，但已经到了夏季，羊们都因天气和主人的生计剪去了长毛。库潘遍寻不得，只是在一只长得类似的母羊身前跪下。哺乳季已经过了，羊的乳房干瘪下来，什么也挤不出来。

但在梦里，那是羊奶的涌泉。库潘被浸在羊初乳的湖中，腥臊和香甜同样浓重，让他在梦里几近窒息。库潘尽可能地踩水，让自己从奶水中浮起，他抬头，没有蓝天，只是一长幅史诗的画卷。从过去奔向未来。他看到的最后景象是和各种东西杂交了不知多少代的马扎尔人，时而痛苦地清醒，时而浑浑噩噩，他们坐在一艘将沉的船上。修船的工具就在一遍，船上也有很多曾打好了补丁的痕迹。

“你们要怎么做？”库潘在海浪里提着自己的心，然后他醒了。伊斯特凡正在旁边。

“你来许愿吧。你应该还有一个愿望。”库潘想着那堆补丁，感觉前路都是写定的，也就没什么好踌躇的了。他看伊斯特凡苦着脸一直不做声，竟然还能笑出来，“难道你还要让我自己开口？让我自己送自己走未免有点残忍吧。”

“我们真的可以不用这样。”伊斯特凡推回着库潘递过来猴爪的手，他眼睛里面干干的，但感觉自己快哭出来了，“再想想办法吧，叔叔，一定还有路可走。”

“没用的家伙。”库潘叹着气骂了一句，他把伊斯特凡抱住，稍微卸了点力，再收紧，这么依依不舍了好几次，他吻了吻侄子的额头，犹豫了一会，在松手前也去吻了他的嘴。

库潘站起来，退后几步，说：“让什么愿望都不曾有过吧。”

伊斯特凡仰望着他爱的人迎接了最后一刻，库潘的脸霎时成了死人的青灰色，他沉沉地倒在地上，身体仿佛要重新赶上之前腐烂风化多年的进度，饱满的身体急剧萎缩和脆弱。没用多久，一辆牛车打山径经过扬起的风吹过，地上就只剩下一具白骨了。

赶牛车的人在伊斯特凡旁边停下，打量了一番，问他：“老爷，去哪，要搭车吗？”


End file.
